Man of Steel,Buns of Steel
by cheesecake kisses
Summary: After a welcome home party L/L end up in a sticky situation, meanwhile R/J try to figure out what they want while who they want is hurting them. As I said before L/L R/J PG 13 for saftey, cause A single dirty scene. Spoiler Fic kinda, Just the first ep.
1. Superman of my dreams

Author: Cheesecake kisses  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own gilmore girls or any of the charectors; they belong the ASP and the WB, I also don't own Seaseme street,superman,or anything else I make references to. But I am The proud owner of the folowing:  
  
The term Cheesecake kisses A Bootsy Clone who funny enough is named Kirk Lukes old baseball cap The asses of both Christopher Reeve and Dean Cain Milo Ventamigaila's Slack jaw and dimples [we know you have em babe] The crazy chick who copys all of Lorelai's clothes and only slightly alters them and has her wear them for another three eps' Head on my wall The bag of flower Tristan dropped, ooh and his smirk Lorelai's glasses And the ciggarette of Jess' that Luke through out the window [ ya know in Nick and Nora/ Sid and Nancy] Got a good siliva sample- clone should be done in a few minutes *Ding* Ooh, gotta go Milo Meriano's Fresh out of the oven and oh so tastey[ has a nice ring to it Milo meriano?]  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask  
  
Summary: After a welcome home party Luke and lorelai get into a sticky situation, meanwhile Jess and Rory try to find out what they want while who that want is hurting them.  
  
Spoilers: from"Teach me tonight" to the season three rumors floating around  
  
Author's Note: Oh as you can tell If you read my long-ass Disclamer,I'm a Torn Jess/Tristan fan and so I'm writing two versions of this fic, just so ya know. And Please ignore any typos you may find, no one's perfect people so be kind.  
  
Another AN: Okay I wrote this in this kind of cross between transcript and bookscript, It's different but if it gets confusing tell me and I'll pick one.  
  
  
  
Man Of Steel, Buns of Steel  
  
  
  
Lorelai woke with a start from a rather unnerving dream, anxious for advice she dove for the phone to call her daughter in Washington.  
  
Meanwhile Rory, thouroghly enjoying her short four hours of sleep, grimaced when the shrill sound of her sell phone woke her. She barely managed a groggy "Hello?" Before Lorelai cut in.  
  
"Have I ever slept with Luke?"  
  
"What?" Rory was completely awake now though not sure if her ears were.  
  
"Have I ever to your knowledge slept with Luke?"  
  
"No but I don't think you would tell me if you had... What happened?"  
  
"Well I had this dream..."  
  
"Oh a dream" Now she was interested.  
  
"Well I had this dream where, I'm me"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"And I wake up and go downstairs and Luke is cooking"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah but the weird thing is, I'm not thinking, 'Yay, How convenient Now I don't have to leave the house and walk all the way to Luke's for breakfast.' I'm thinking 'Oh no, He might see me in my pajamas."  
  
"Weird"  
  
"I know, Oh, and then he kisses me."  
  
"Should I be ' Woooooo' ing right about now?"  
  
"Uh, no but then he starts talking to my stomach..."  
  
"Like: 'HELLOO, LA, LA, LA' ?"  
  
"No not in a funny Seinfeild way, but in a 'Aw wittle baby are you hungry?' kind of way"  
  
"Luke said 'wittle' ?" Rory fought the mental picture for her mothers sake.  
  
"He didn't actually say 'wittle' it was more of a ' hey good morning little tyke'. "  
  
"OH, okay." Better but still slightly odd.  
  
"And then I wake up, So?"  
  
"So? So what?"  
  
"So interpret."  
  
"Well.... I don't know,...I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, It's just a combination of thoughts you know, Dad, Sherry, Luke, hungry....."  
  
"Yeah okay." Lorelai wasn't satisfied with the answer but at least it was something.  
  
"I've been having some whacked dreams too."  
  
"OOH dirty?" Now slightly distracted for her thoughts as her daughter mentioned a dream.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just checking"  
  
"Sounded like you were hoping"  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well I'm in my bedroom listening to music when this guy...."  
  
"This sounds dirty."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Then what's a guy doing in your room?"  
  
"A whacked dream by definition doesn't make sense."  
  
"Is whacked even in the dictionary?"  
  
"I don't know, anyway back to the dream."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"There's this guy in my room, But I can't see his face..."  
  
"Ah, faceless man very Creed."  
  
"Creed?"  
  
"Buy a CD instead of a book sometime."  
  
"Blasphemy."  
  
"Sacrilege."  
  
"Ugh, anyway, it's perfectly normal for him to be faceless."  
  
"And In your room."  
  
"And in my room, and he comes and sits on my bed...."  
  
"I thought you said this wasn't dirty."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Guy, bed. Sounds dirty to me."  
  
"If it was dirty do you honestly think I'd tell you about it?"  
  
"Ugh, you wouldn't tell me about your dirty dreams? I'm hurt I'm, injured, I'm wounded......"  
  
"I'm stopping."  
  
".....I'm shutting up"  
  
"And then he kisses me."  
  
"Faceless man?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I wake up before it gets anywhere."  
  
"Ah, so you want it to lead somewhere eh?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"You do, You so do."  
  
"Mom stop that or I'm hanging up."  
  
"Okay I'm sorry, I guess the sandman's on crack lately."  
  
"But why would the stars hollow sandman travel all the way to Washington just to give me Creed dreams?"  
  
"Creed dreams?"  
  
"Faclessman, things that don't make sense....."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The distance has really separated us."  
  
"Uh, I dunno maybe you're special."  
  
"In a drug induced way?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well whatever, All I know is that confusion sucks."  
  
"I always knew you were the wise one."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[opening credits] [If you're on the road feeling lonely and so cold...... HA made you sing it in your head]  
  
Rory tried to keep from dosing off, again while listening to yet another key note speaker, the task at hand would have been a whole lot easier if her mother hadn't called so early. Sadly Rory got only two hours of sleep after that instead of her usual four. As her vision faltered and her lashes fluttered, she tried to keep from falling over by slouching down in her seat, something she'd done, what seemed like a thousand times now. Paris elbowed her in the side to keep her from leaning her tired body on her, and Rory snapped her eyes open extra wide to keep awake, but her eyelids only burned in response. Suddenly finding it impossible to pay attention, she gave into temptation and shut her lids to keep them from burning off.  
  
Rory had been in Washington for three weeks now, with three to go, and though she and Paris has essentially called a truce that first night she slept over, Rory was getting tired of playing the nice card to make sure Paris didn't flip out on her. Once she got to her dorm and was officially settled, she called her Mom to complain about her home sickness, Though Rory enjoyed adventure, she couldn't help but miss the quirkiness of her hometown, and the people there. She missed her mom she missed Luke and his coffee, she missed Jess, and though she was confused, and thought the space would do her good she found it to be more like solitary confinement than a sabbatical. Running away from her problems seemed to merely bring back thoughts of Jess and how he must have felt after the accident, and how he felt now. She wanted to just forget it all, and quit caring about him, and what she'd done, but she couldn't get past the emotional side of things. She kept thinking about how sweet the kiss had been, the momentary release of angst, the three second rapture she'd experienced with him. They way he'd kissed her back so quickly and willingly, as if it was something he had to control, like he genuinely wanted, and felt the same things she did, and just as strongly. Rory, felt a twinge of regret strike her heart as she pictured him now. All slouchy and perfect, she laughed at her choice of words, those two usually didn't go together but with Jess, it fit. She wanted him with her so badly, she wanted him to attack her choice of books and comment on how nice she looked, to suddenly go off topic if he didn't feel like answering her, hell to annoy her. To jump start her brain the way no one could, not even Dean. Ah, another thought, Dean. She hadn't talked to him since the day she got here. She didn't really think about him much, except when she was worrying about the fact she didn't think about him. She kind of wanted him to disappear, even though he was sweet, cute and loyal..... he was complicating things. She really didn't want to hurt him, he loved her so much and he did nothing to deserve what she did to him. I mean, his jealousy did get a tad annoying, but he was seventeen, still a kid, though she wasn't. Rory admitted she was slightly more mature than the average seventeen year old, and sometimes that got in the way of their relationship. She sighed a heavy sigh, as her mind fogged over with too many thoughts for her liking, and was met by the stares of several people sitting around her. She grinned sheepishly, and re-adjusted her self in her seat, this time stretching her back out, which after all the slouching, popped loudly. More stares. Rory merely glared at their curiosity, and tilted her head back. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, a way that she could get out of here and not have to be so still. She leaned over and mouthed to Paris. " I'm going to the bathroom." Paris frowned but merely nodded and went back to the notes she was taking, but as Rory got up to leave the room she winced when her shoes clicked loudly on the floor as she left. She picked up her heels in attempt to soften the sound but, it was replaced with heavy thuds, way too tired to think of anything else she continued on her way out the door with no thought to how it was affecting the audience.  
  
Outside Rory wandered around the large historical building where they housed the lecture, and passed by a clock, 3:45 she noted, fifteen more minutes until she could leave, and crawl into that warm, soft, cozy, comfy, lazy, fluffy bed of hers and get some sleep. "Mmm, sleep." Rory mumbled at the pleasant thought, she closed her eyes to get a better picture, when she started to topple off to sleep, just barely catching herself on the wall, she came to the conclusion that cold water might help her drowsy state. Sleepily wandering to the bathroom, she went to reach for a paper towel when her hands met up with a cold porcelain object, " Of course, no paper towels, just those stupid heater thingys that don't even get your hands dry they just make the water warm and more visible when you wipe it on your clothes cause there's nothing else." Rory sighed, annoyed and went into a stall, for some toilet paper, when she again almost dosed off, taking a seat on the commode, she locked the stall door, thinking this was as good a place as any to catch a two second nap. I mean she already told Paris this was where she'd be so..... If she was suddenly struck down by some sudden illness at least they'd know where to find her. She let her lids slowly close as sleep overtook her.  
  
Rory sat in her bed , Walkman on blaring Barenaked Ladies and singing In those tuneless off key spurts the way people do when they can't hear themselves when she saw him: She watched as his long dark figure neared the edge of her bed, silently wondering why he was here so late , and if something was wrong. But as if knowing her thoughts he shook his head to tell her everything was fine.  
  
She slid her headphones off her ears to give him her full attention, so the only sounds in the room were, the wind sneaking in through the slightly open window tugging at the drapes and the slight leaking of sound from the now discarded headphones. He sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her and Rory felt and intoxicating warmth radiate from him and it sent the side of her body into fits of tingles. She shuddered at the sensation and he couldn't help but notice. In attempt to soothe her quivering body, Slowly he slid his arms over her sides to meet warmly at her back. She shivered at the touch and both were encircled in a warm haze sprinkled with tingles. In response Rory wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer. Chest to chest. She could feel him breathing against her. His racing heart and hers. She looked into his eyes. Both had a connection so deep no words were necessary. She glanced down at his lips and he knowingly flicked his tongue out to moisten them. Raising her eyes to his she slowly closed them as he inched closer.  
  
His lips brushed against hers and it struck something in her like flint stones. She was burning up with all the emotions she tasted. Pain, need, passion, the things you feel when you love someone so deeply you ache. When you're just content to bask it their presence, breath in their sent and revel in their touch. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip when  
  
BANG BANG BANG " Rory are you in there? Cause I'm leaving with or without you."  
  
Rory snapped awake and lifted her head off the toilet paper dispenser she had apparently been resting her head on , and suddenly took in what was going on, slightly annoyed that her dream was interrupted, she was about to snap something back but, softened again at the thought of going home and getting some real sleep. Still slightly groggy, she frowned at the light when she opened her eyes, and managed a : "Nnnmmmmugh." which Paris took as conformation that she was in there.  
  
"5 minutes then I'm leaving."  
  
Rory merely rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, straitened her dress and walked to the bus, ignoring the people that eyed her wrinkly sleep/toilet paper marks.  
  
----------  
  
Once Rory got home she tried to go to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried or how tired she was, she couldn't help but think about that dream, the one she wished she could finish, this was the fourth time she'd had the dream and she was getting nowhere nearer to understanding what it meant. She angrily opened her eyes to scan the ceiling for interesting marks when she gave up rolled over and called Lane. After a brief but irritating conversation with Ms. Kim about whether or not she was drinking, when Rory slipped and joked about keg parties, she finally got to talk to Lane.  
  
"Lane, I had the dream again."  
  
"Again? Oh my god Is he any clearer?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Wait let me get out your file...."  
  
"I have a File?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You?, Have a file on me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With my name one it and Address and Phobia on it?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, No."  
  
"Which is it yes or no?"  
  
"Yes I do I do have a File. No It doesn't have all you personal info in it, Just the stuff about you dreams, what the guy has looked like, and who we thought it was and stuff, So just let me find it..."  
  
"Oh,......Whoa wait, Find it, how many files do you have just lying around your room?"  
  
"HELLO, I have other friends too you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah.. wait no, Other friends? When did this happen?"  
  
"Well not other friends, per say, well just a few-two cyber friends, and you do have a rather large file...."  
  
[defensive] "Well if it's so big, then it shouldn't be that hard to find."  
  
"Not necessarily, After a while, It got so ridiculously big, that I had to split it up into Sections, Then I had to number them, and re-file them and-"  
  
"Sounds pretty complex."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Hey, why is my file so big?"  
  
"Well because you've had this dream more times than... AHA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I found the Rory file."  
  
"Oh,...... so more times than what?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
" You started to say something and then you found the 'Rory file'. What was it?"  
  
"Oh I don't remember."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing what? What are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing I'm saying the same nothing you are."  
  
"Okay whatever."  
  
"Fine whatever." [silence]  
  
"Okay enough meanness, Lets start over."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lane I had the dream again"  
  
"Oh my god is it any clearer?"  
  
"Well nothing big , I heard the Walkman"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Barenaked Ladies"  
  
"Barenaked Ladies ?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"You like them? I won't hold it against if you do"  
  
"There's something annoyingly intriguing about them, yes."  
  
"Boy, You're articulate when it come to music"  
  
"Well you're psychotic when it come to music"  
  
"It's a very influential thing"  
  
"Not if you handle it wisely"  
  
"This conversation has turned very "point counterpoint" "  
  
"Lane you ignorant slut"  
  
[silence]  
  
"Sorry it was just there"  
  
"All right so what does this mean?"  
  
"I have even less of an idea than when I dreamed it."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What?" [silence] "Forget it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
After a seemingly endless conversation with Lane about what the other was talking about, Rory finally got her long awaited sleep, which was once again interrupted by Paris. " Hey get up, diners at six and it's 5:30 now,"  
  
Rory blinked her eyes slowly so she could focus on the intense girl before her, But frowned at the image of leaving her bed. She was about to roll over and try to get back to sleep, when her stomach growled. * How perfectly convenient Even half awake it was easy to be sarcastic. Seeing no way around dinner, Rory sat up quickly hitting her head on the bunk above her, she stifled a curse word and merely glared at the offensive metal before her as she got up and stumbled her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Well that was graceful."  
  
Rory ignored Paris' jab and continued on her way to get dressed.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the world Lorelai, was just getting home when she crashed into something hard on her way inside, Looking down to identify the tiny wall, she found a familiar box.  
  
"Ugh, Bert. What are you doing here?" Bert of course didn't answer and Lorelai scowled at the silence. "Oh so you hate me now too?" [silence]  
  
"Well fine if you're not going to be adult about it..." As you can guess Lorelai and Luke still hadn't made up, much to her addiction's dismay, and debatable, her own. Though she hated to admit it, she missed him desperately, but every time she tried to make up, he would act all adult, and that made her crazy. She liked behaving like a child, but in this situation childlike behavior wouldn't help, in fact it's what got her in this mess in the first place. As inconvenient as it is, it was a common habit to, when in trouble, revert back to her spoiled days and point a finger. And this time she pointed her spoiled finger at Luke. Why did he have to be so sweet and responsible, and adult, He was just so IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lorelai sighed and hit her head against the wall. Didn't he know she was trying, it seemed like all of the sudden he didn't know her at all. Why did he take her words so seriously? She was never serious, well maybe sometimes, but he should know the difference between serious and not. After all he was the adult one. "UGH ADULT! " Lorelai growled at the vicious circle this fight had stuck her brain in, and continued on her way to the kitchen where she would eat some less than satisfying food that would distract her from all Luke thoughts for the moment until, she pictured the delicious and way more edible heavenly food at Lukes, and then the circle would begin anew.  
  
She opened a cabinet door to search for Pop tarts when a knock came at the door. Lorelai, searched her brain to figure out who might be knocking, Sookie was still on her honeymoon, Lane wouldn't come over cause Rory's not here, same for Dean, Luke was still mad at her Ugh Luke! Lorelai ignored the annoying circle in her head and stumbled to the door to answer it when she again ran into Bert. UGH LUKE!!! She slid the toolbox over to get to the door and swung it open, Lorelai's eyes opened wide and her breath caught in her throat as a thousand memories washed over her when she saw him.  
  
"Christopher." She whispered.  
  
He merely looked puzzled at her grief. As much as Lorelai wanted to be glad to see him, part of her was disappointed not to see Luke standing there. After a few seconds of staring Lorelai silently ushered him in and he took a seat on the sofa. Lorelai sat opposite him on the coffee table.  
  
"So uh,..wha. um what are you doing here?"  
  
" I needed to see you."  
  
"So what you could, bring up old and painful memories, to disappoint me again, to uh, hurt me again, to make me crazy.." She was starting to cry now. " To rip the scab off the giant paper cut you gave me and stick your FINGER IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lor, I.."  
  
" You what, want me to chase you? I'm done chasing you I'm done trying to be friends with you, I'm done being supportive of you..."  
  
"Lorelai, Sherry won't take me back."  
  
Lorelai, just stared at him, Someone she wanted so much was standing right in front of her and she had very possibly just ruined her last chance to be with him.  
  
Chris on the other hand looked to have been expecting this to be her reaction, and waited patiently, until about this point, her silence, to continue on with what he had to say.  
  
"Lorelai, I know I don't have the best track record but, with the leaving and the letting down, but, I have never ever in all these years stopped loving you, it's a very cheesy love ballad kind of emotion. Sherry's pregnancy was just another bump along the road to the wonderful thing all this mess was worth." Lorelai was crying now, but not quite sure why.  
  
"I love you and I want to marry you and though I know you might not be ready." That was enough, Lorelai was to the breaking point, she leaned over and connected their lips kissing him soundly, Chris wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him onto the couch, Neither had any idea where this was leading, but both knew it felt good for now. 


	2. Keg party ken

Two weeks later, Lorelai still hadn't told Rory about the situation with Chris, and though she thought she'd better do it before he met her when she came home Lorelai was procrastinating. After allot of silent coaching she reached for the cordless and prayed Rory wouldn't answer, No such luck, after two rings Rory answered with a energetic: "Mom?"  
  
"Hi, um, uh, hi! How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Caller ID."  
  
"Right, right."  
  
"So what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, nothings up with me, actually everything's down."  
  
"Going, R&B?"  
  
"No it's just, hmm, Okay, it's like this."  
  
"Ah like this."  
  
"What, why did you say that?"  
  
" 'It's like this', Seems to start all serious subjects/lectures. Thus the 'ah'. It's a very " My fellow Americans" type thing."  
  
"Huh, I was not aware I had a lecture system."  
  
"Well you do."  
  
"How very Al Gore of me."  
  
"You definitely had an Al vibe going there. So what's the news?"  
  
"News? What news?"  
  
"The Al Gore vibeain news."  
  
" Ah well....." Just as she was about to spill the bean Chris did it for her by very loudly entering the kitchen. "Hey Lor, where's the peanut butter?" Rory immediately jumped at the voice: "What."  
  
Lorelai froze, which should she answer first? Both? "What? What?"  
  
"Peanut butter, where is it?" Lorelai turned the receiver away from her mouth so it was facing her hair. "Since when do you eat peanut butter?"  
  
"Since the moment I watched the Naked Chef make milkshakes with it, after finding out the 'Naked Chef' was neither naked, or female, much like 'The Barenaked Ladies'."  
  
"Who is that."  
  
Lorelai jumped remembering, Rory was still on the other line. "Who? What?"  
  
"The very male voice I just heard."  
  
"Maybe it's Steve."  
  
"Steve? Who is Steve?"  
  
" The guy you have in your room, who is eavesdropping on the incredibly captivating conversation we're having."  
  
"There is no guy in my room."  
  
"Answer him and try saying that."  
  
"I think Steve's on your end."  
  
"So there is a Steve."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AHA!"  
  
"In your head."  
  
"Boo, dirty trick."  
  
"Now what's Steve's real name?"  
  
Lorelai hesitated a moment, but remembering the point of her phone call, came clean.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Chris? Chris as in Dad Chris?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"Not long..... Two weeks."  
  
"You got back together and you didn't tell me? Mom-"  
  
"Now before you get all crazy mad on me for not telling you , let me tell you why. We've tried this countless times before, Chris and I, and it didn't work out, and I didn't know whether or not this was going to be one of those times, so I shielded you from the hurt that would come from getting your hopes up so soon after we closed that door completely. And I know it was terrible of me to keep you ignorant all they way in Washington, but the mom part of me took over, and protecting your feelings was all I could think about............ So, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh my god, I think,... wow.. It's Great!!!" She sputtered. Rory hoped she didn't sound too cheesy, playing the role of the supportive daughter, and basically doing the verbal equivalent of jumping up and down, but the happiness she wanted to feel just wasn't coming. Frankly, Rory was a little annoyed Chris had come back. She was angry with him when he left, she was angry with him now, and actually she was angry with Lorelia for taking him back after he'd hurt her for what seemed like the millionth time. Okay, maybe a small part of her was happy her parents were finally together, but she was slightly bitter the she, herself couldn't enjoy the whole two parent thing for more than a year. After that there'd be collage, than an apartment she wouldn't really notice until what? She got married? And that's only if it lasted.  
  
"Okay, this is the part where I tell my big Al Gore vibeian news."  
  
"Your a witch?"  
  
"I'm engaged."  
  
[semi sarcastic]"To who Luke?"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Ugh, Wow. Oh my god."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rory was suddenly shocked silent. She had never factored in marriage. She groaned inwardly as she forced herself not to sigh. Her mother was taking more steps backward then were healthy, but Rory knew better than to try and confront her over the phone.  
  
"Rory honey are you there?"  
  
"Uh,hu, yeah, no, [sighs] engaged."  
  
"I hear shock, is it good shock or bad shock?" [silence]  
  
"So you're not sure, Okay, um, it's it shocked like, oh my god my daughter got a tattoo? Or more like AHH!!......"  
  
Rory jumped. "God"  
  
"Sorry, like, my boyfriend bought me a car?"  
  
"I'm still stuck on 'oh my god'."  
  
" Well...... OH GOD, um, I gotta go, Coffee machine, Chris, pain, peanut butter, scalding..ness,"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye sweets."  
  
And with a single click, Rory was left alone with an empty room filled with silence.  
  
---------------  
  
Over the next few days , Rory managed to adjust to the idea of having her father in the house, and actually mustered up enough happiness to be able to tolerate it by the time her plane landed in Hartford.  
  
Lorelai sat in her seat at the airport twitching anxiously, playing with the strap of her purse, casually shifting her attention, from gate to gate as she waited for Rory to arrive. She was due back from Washington today and good lord had it been a long wait. The solitude had almost driven Lorelai over the edge, what with both Rory and Sookie gone, and Luke not speaking to her. She'd had the occasional, Friday night dinner, but that wasn't conversation it was more like target practice, and with Chris and Lorelai.....um they didn't exactly 'talk' much. Lorelai and Rory had talked on the phone almost every night, but brief phone calls hardly did the Gilmore minds justice. They mostly talked about troubles, Rory with Paris, and Lorelai with Chris an essentially Luke, Rory sobbed over coffee and Lorelai over bad reruns. Lorelai sighed as she looked out the large window overlooking the sun set, and lifted her eyes again to survey the gates.  
  
Meanwhile in Stars Hollow, The town was getting ready for a Welcome home party that would put Martha Stewart to shame. Tables were set, Banners were hung all around the gazebo, Patty brought the chairs, Luke the food, but no one could remember who brought the punch every one was so addicted to. Even Luke the picky eater himself had to admit it was good.  
  
Lorelai Was shocked to attention when a hord of people filed off a nearby plane, and she scanned the crowd for Rory.  
  
Suddenly finding a familiar face, Rory rushed towards her mother with open arms.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Welcome home sweetie."  
  
Rory was positively glowing. She gushed to her mother all the details of her trip while Lorelai took note of how much her daughter had grown. After way too much time spent in the way of moving passengers, Both decided to stop by home drop off Rory's stuff then relinquish Gilmore tradition and walk to Lukes.  
  
----------On the way to Lukes--------  
  
"You know what I was just thinking?" Lorelia stated out of the blue.  
  
"I would but my genetic ESP is out of order"  
  
"Poor baby, how will we communicate?"  
  
"Use our mouth?"  
  
"Ugh," Lorelai feigned disgust.  
  
"I know, it's a terrible inconvenience"  
  
"Maybe we should have Kirk take a look at it for you"  
  
"I don't think Kirk should be anywhere near my head"  
  
"Good logic"  
  
"Guess where I get it from"  
  
Lorelai grinned at her daughters obvious complement, not that she didn't already know she was perfect but hearing it from her daughter only helped her ego that much more.  
  
"Now what were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh, That there has never, ever in the history of man been an ugly superman,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah just think about it, Chris Reeve"  
  
"Aw!"  
  
"I know sad but hot,"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then you have the lovely vision of perfection: Dean Cain"  
  
"Excuse me while I wipe up my drool"  
  
Suddenly Lorelai had an intriguing thought: " Do you think there's a small chance that he may be the cause of your Dean?"  
  
*Damn! she's figured out my system* in a futile attempt to hide her thoughts Rory bit down a grin, only half succeeding when it came out as a smirk. "A very small chance. Though My dean doesn't hold candle to super Dean."  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see that day"  
  
" What day?" Rory was confused  
  
"The day when you compared your Dean's"  
  
"Well have you compared you Christopher's?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Christopher Hayden, Christopher Reeve"  
  
"Oh, Look ice cream"  
  
"Do not change the subject"  
  
"OO and sprinkles"  
  
"You only proving my point by not answering"  
  
" All right fine, but If a building was about to fall on my head, My Chris, would look a little week when Gorgeous Chris Reeve came a swept me off my feet and out of harms way, muscles rippling, red cape flapping, eyes gazing, lips quivering...."  
  
" You have thought allot about this"  
  
"Okay seriously need ice cream now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's either that or a cold shower"  
  
"Okay ice cream"  
  
"But you know the whole hot trend will end if these rumors about nick cage are true"  
  
"Uk, nick cage in spandex"  
  
"Acting good, spandex bad"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
[they keep walking and Lorelai keeps shaking her head]  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
  
"I'm trying to shake the mental picture"  
  
"Just picture shirtless Dean Cain"  
  
"Ah, No EWE!"  
  
"Ewe? ewe what?"  
  
" You said Dean, Now I'm picturing a shirtless Dean"  
  
"Why is that gross?"  
  
"Not gross just creepy, I mean creepy for me cause.. well just think"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about the whole mom thing"  
  
"I feel like a perv, now I really do need a shower"  
  
"Come, on we're already at Luke's, I'm sure he can supply you with a better mental picture if not at least there's coffee"  
  
"EWE SHIRTLESS DEAN!!!!"  
  
[annoyed] "Mom"  
  
" No look" [points to town square where there is in fact a shirtless, dancing Dean]  
  
[sees]"AH! Deans not wearing a shirt"  
  
"There is no shirt present"  
  
"So I see"  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"Wishful thinking?"  
  
"Were you wishing for that cause I wasn't"  
  
[narrows her eyes] "Were you?"  
  
"Were I - was I what?"  
  
"Wishing?"  
  
"I was wishing you'd hush"  
  
"Well fine don't tell me" As Lorelai and Rory neared the entrance to Lukes diner, They saw it to be unusually crowded: "Good Lord, people like you."  
  
"That's the first time I've hear that sentence used in negative way."  
  
"Well there's always time for a life lesson."  
  
"They all look so happy."  
  
"And in this case happy is indeed bad."  
  
"Actually they look a little too happy."  
  
"I think it was the Rory punch."  
  
"Nice name , do you think it'll catch on?"  
  
"If you die, which is very likely if you go into Lukas."  
  
"True why don't you go in first."  
  
"Ugh, feel the love."  
  
"No I mean to check out the scene.... mothers duty."  
  
"All right, but I'll remember this when titanic two is sinking." And with that Lorelai took a deep breath and entered the war zone. [While wandering into the Diner, looking around at the other people she speaks to Luke, at the counter while still looking around.]  
  
"Who spiked the punch?" laughs [Lorelai turns her head and Patty is behind the counter]  
  
"Oh, Um, uh, Hi, can we get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure honey just wait outside [winks a lazy eye at her]"  
  
"Patty what are you planning?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear, just wait outside, [trys to rouse the town orchestra, that is also behind the counter, but half the team is passed out] Oh nothing I plan works out"  
  
"Yeah well try saying that when you're sober."  
  
[giggles]  
  
"Okay," [Leaves and takes Rory with her]  
  
"I thought we were going inside."  
  
"Yeah, well if we did actually decide to go back in there, I think we'd need a hose to cut through all the puke that'd be blocking our way."  
  
"Okay you just took one step too far over the disgusting line."  
  
"Well alcohol does that to me."  
  
"Hey where's Luke anyway? I'm sure he didn't let all those people in there."  
  
{they walk past a table that groans, Lorelai looks under it and finds Luke}  
  
"Ugh, Luke, you're plastered too?"  
  
"Just looking for this lamp under this table.."  
  
"A lamp?"  
  
"Well I woke up under this table."  
  
"Okay." [Luke tries to get up but falters a little and Rory and Lorelai have to hold him]  
  
"Okay see now, this large body mass is quite a crowed pleaser when it's working properly but right now it's not that attractive."  
  
" There's always time for a life lesson. C'mon let's get him home."  
  
"With all those drunks? He won't make it through the night and this is experience talking."  
  
" I so don't want to know what you Did last summer."  
  
"Sounds like a sequel."  
  
"Would that be the eighth or the ninth?"  
  
"Too many to count, Now, okay as much fun as this is, the 9000 pound man is slung over my dainty shoulders, and I'd hate to half to play out a Roadrunner cartoon so young in life."  
  
"Okay so home?"  
  
"I guess, though I don't know where he'd sleep with Chris here."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
Completely serious."Right."  
  
"I was teasing."  
  
" Okay really heavy now, help me with this arm?"  
  
"Yeah, um so, we can't carry him all the way home."  
  
"Lets call Sookie." [Lorelai dials a number and a flower pot rings]  
  
"So that's out. What now, Cab?"  
  
"In stars hollow."  
  
"Where's New York when you need it."  
  
"Rooted in the ground where it should be." [silence]  
  
"I have an idea, you take the top I'll take the bottom."  
  
"Why do I have the top?"  
  
"The top is PG."  
  
"Got it." About an hour and three Luke droppings later, Lorelia, Rory and Luke made it to the porch of their house.  
  
[panting] Ugh! Stairs!  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry,........ no not sorry, can you walk yet?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
[Gracefully walks up the stairs] "Convenient" [silence] [Luke burps]  
  
"And sexy." [ Lorelai opens the door and escorts Luke in] [Chris sits up from his bed on the couch]  
  
"Hey what happened?"  
  
"Hey! I forgot about you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No you have a car."  
  
"You forgot about my car?"  
  
"Yes, no, Ugh! You could've driven us home."  
  
"Yeah, but you wanted to walk."  
  
"We did until, Keg party Ken, showed up and crashed our malabu party." [ loud crash] "So that explain the large thud."  
  
"It does indeed."  
  
"Well, I gotta go and make sure I don't find [does finger quotes] pea soup on my sheets."  
  
"Again sick." [Lorelai Goes upstairs and finds Luke sitting quietly on her bed]  
  
" So what was that?"  
  
"Who was what?"  
  
"What was that crash?"  
  
"What crash?"  
  
"The one I heard?"  
  
"You heard a crash?"  
  
"Yes, a big one."  
  
"You heard A big crash?"  
  
"Yes I did and apparently it wasn't you."  
  
" I'm not a crash ."  
  
"Yes I know you- [frowns,sighs] You lay down, I'll get you uh, coffee...tea."  
  
"I don't want anything from you."  
  
"Great the angry stage of drunk.................. C'mon Luke, I've apologized a million times, I've written notes, asked for a truce and I'm about 20 seconds from mopping up your puke, and still you despise me. The ball is in your court, it's been in your court, there have been several penalties, a half time show, Ugh, the ball even flew out and hit someone in the eye, when will you forgive me?"  
  
"When hell freezes over."  
  
"Good god Luke, We have been friends for years, and in those many years, I've overreacted, just like I did the night of the accident and you never took it as seriously as you do now. What changed? How was what I said, different from any other night?"  
  
[silence] "What now you won't even talk to me? Great, great. I mean... I thought maybe, If I saved your ass this one time that you'd at least consider, talking to me again. I had just a tiny strand of hope that maybe you'd let us be fine again. [Silence]  
  
"No? Well don't let me strain your voice any longer, I'll get you tea......."  
  
Lorelai was almost out the door when she had a thought.  
  
"And don't puke on my sheets."  
  
Luke flopped back on Lorelai's bed and grimaced when his stomach sloshed and the world tipped a little. He didn't particularly like being drunk but it had it's moments. It dulled the emptiness he felt from being away from Lorelai. It also blurred the effect of the painful picture of her and Chris together. It only took him a moment to realize that they'd probably had sex on that very bed he was laying on, before he sprung upright. Jerking up as quickly as possible, Luke tried to clear his senses of the mental picture. Instead he shifted his eyes around, taking in the room. Out of the many times that he been in the Gilmore house, he'd never seen Lorelai's room. Not that he hadn't pictured it. It felt like forbidden territory, but at the same time oddly homey. He was too drunk to analyze the feeling and frankly he was relived.  
  
Lorelai took extra time making the tea, trying to think of something to say to Luke that would fix things but as usual her quick mind was a fair- weather friend, and deserted her in her time of need. The man was infuriatingly flawless. Even impaired he could get the best of her, of rather the worst. Lorelai watched the kettle noisily announce that she had to go upstairs soon, by blowing steam loudly.  
  
"Thanks allot Thomas."  
  
Thomas was what Lorelai had named the kettle, after watching a late night rerun of Shining time station on PBS. Thus named for it's whistle, which was almost always conveniently loud. God this was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She would much rather heckle movies and eat popcorn with Rory and Chris, then try to analyze the crap out of the situation she and Luke were in.  
  
After pouring the water in one of the millions of mugs the Gilmores owned, and tossing in a tea bag, Lorelai brought the 'would be tea' up to her room and Luke. After looming in the doorway for far too long, Lorelai sighed and crossed the room to where Luke was sitting, and plopped down next to him. Luke turned his face toward Lorelai and she thought he looked way more sober than before, but she wasn't sure it she liked it. There was something clear and intense about those blue eyes of his that scared her, but at the same time, something soft. Feeling slightly intimidated by his intense gaze, she forced herself to speak.  
  
"Here's your tea." Luke merely nodded, took the tea, and turned his attention back to her window. Lorelai sighed at his reaction and decided to take a stab in the dark and try again.  
  
"Luke, I want things to be good with us again" Her tone was hushed and solemn. "And I'm sorry I've been acting like such a child, you just bring it out in me I guess." Lorelai laughed nervously at the silence that followed. "Lucky you. I know how you like kids."She paused, then continued, checking his face every now and then to see his reaction. "I miss you Luke. I miss that thing we had going, that wonderful indescribable thing. The cross between Jamie and Paul, and Jerry and Kramer. I've had bad karma ever since our fight, everything seems messed up."  
  
"So this is just about you and your Karma?"  
  
"No this is about me and you, What we have together." His heart stopped at the sound of their relationship being categorized in such a way.  
  
"I'm more sorry than you can imagine, and I know that doesn't fix your hurt, but I just want you to know I'm sorry."  
  
They were sitting face to face now. Inches apart. He could feel her shallow breath against his cheek. He had to fight against instinct and alcohol not to kiss her. She appeared to eye him up and down for a moment, seemingly assessing his drunkenness, when her eyes landed on his lips. That was it. He had to tell her how he felt right now. She raised her eyes to his when he hesitated and the words came tumbling out.  
  
"Lorelai I love you, I know this is not the time to say it and you probably won't believe me because everyone loves everyone when they're drunk but I have to say it now while I feel this way or I never will:" The words he'd been wanting to say for years tumbled out of his mouth so effortlessly he was amazed nothing had gone wrong, as he formed the question so many had asked before him; "Se mi sposerà?" Lorelai stood wide eyed, his eyes were impassioned and intense, his words were beautiful and clear, and she didn't understand a word.  
  
"You speak Italian?"  
  
Luke closed his eyes and sighed one of loss, his one and only romantic nerve was spent spilling his guts in a foreign language. Too shocked to give up so easily he said:  
  
"First you answer my question." Some unrealistic part of him, told him to keep prodding, she was his soul mate, Surely by some miracle she spoke some Italian.  
  
"Sì, io L'amo?"  
  
"What?!"Luke was shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You speak Itatlion?"  
  
"No I just heard it somewhere, Is it Italian?"  
  
Lukes heart was crushed in one sentence but as though it was fate, after uttering the following two words he blacked out for the rest of the night. "Uh, yeah."  
  
More to come R&R 


	3. Coffee and muffins

Hey I'm back, sorry I was gone so long, I was actually thinking about killing the story, but changed my mind. In answer to 'Bull ' s question, No I don't speak Italian, I actually dreamed part of this story, where Luke was speaking what I assumed was Italian, It was originally going to be French or something but I thought that didn't sound very Luke. So I changed it to Italian, and found some website that'll translate that stuff for me.  
  
Thanks guys for catching my mistakes I fixed what I could. Now on with the story.  
  
------------  
  
The next morning, Luke woke early and crept out of the Gilmore house, before dawn, leaving a note thanking lorelai for saving him from the evil ways of a drunken Ms. Patty. Lorelai laughed at the image, but griped about the fact that only Luke could escape the wrath of a mighty hangover. It was roughly noon, when the Gilmores left the house the next day, They weren't exactly quiet people, and in the face of a collective town hangover they thought it best to start the day late, rather than stating it early and risk a rioit if they spoke at a normal tone.  
  
As The gilmore girls looked over who was left of the late night "Rory punch" Partyers sprawled out on the grass around the gazebo, Lorelai wished she had brought a magic marker with her, And despite her atemps to distract herself from her thoughts,Lorelai struggled to get over what had happened the night before and for once in her life wasn't much for conversation, and Rory didn't argue, she was to busy scanning the town for some one.  
  
As they entered the diner that morning, or afternoon rather, the town was buzzing with conversation, and shifty eyes, each were discussing who might be the culprit behind the Rory punch fiasco, everyone had they're suspicions, but as a town they all came to one conclusion, Jess. Because he was the main cause of trouble in the town he was always the main suspect. Wherever he was, there was always to be herd, well thought actually, "God no, Jess!." God help us, it's Jess." Basically a deity was needed whenever he was around. But to be completely honest, Jess hadn't really, until now, done much of anything other than work. That is until Rory left, then came the cries for help/deitys. Rory on the other hand refused to think he would do something that obvious, Jess' pranks were usually, smart, quick or random, and This particular one didn't fit into any of those categories. She was more inclined to think Patty and Babbette had done this one, in yet another attempt to get their hands on Luke. Either way she didn't care much, she was just content to watch the town in they're natural state of suspicion. Lorelai motioned to her to get a table while she went to the counter to order, Rory could tell there was something on her mothers mind but she seemed content to keep it to herself.  
  
Lorelai took in a deep breath as she neared the counter, Luke's back was to her was she was just about to turn around and leave when he noticed her. "Hey." Lorelai looked into his blue eyes, hoping that maybe that openness she saw last night was still there. Though she didn't find it she kept staring. Luke got a little nervous seeing her so timid, but shook it off and quirked and eyebrow at her. Suddenly Lorelai realized what she was doing and snapped her eyes down to her hand and mumbled an order, that Luke took down and passed back to Caesar. She was loosing her nerve, and was about to walk back to her table but she, for some reason kept standing there. "Say it." Lorelai jumped suddenly hearing Luke's voice.  
  
"What."  
  
"You've got something to say, I know it and I know you, and you have something to say, And it must be important because you're quiet and you're never quiet. So...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.... say it."  
  
Lorelai exhaled loudly as if she was getting rid of the timid little girl she suddenly was and said what she had to say. "Nothing." Luke just grunted a skeptical "Whatever." Lorelai was halfway back to the table when she got a, second nerve.[if you will]  
  
"Hey, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you know that you speak Italian when you're drunk?"  
  
"Huh,"  
  
"Yeah you kind of went Ricky Richardo on me."  
  
"That was Spanish."  
  
"Hu- what?" Lorelai was caught of guard, when he interrupted her said second nerve.  
  
"Ricky Richardo was, Cuban and he spoke Spanish." Normally Lorelai would have made some kind of remark about his knowing so much about 'I love Lucy' but found it best to break the habit for the moment.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever, anyway, I don't know what all you said, I mean it sounded great, but at the end, it seemed like you were asking me something,...." She shifted her eyes from her hands to his eyes for a second to make sure he was still with her, "What does, 'Se mi sposerà?' mean?" [silence] Luke was shocked silent, which considering it was Luke, monosyllabic man, that didn't take much. He was kind of hoping she'd forgotten what happened last night. Lorelai started to explain herself, a little unnerved by his glazed look. "Um, I mean I wouldn't even have brought it up except you just, uh, looked so intense when you said it. Kinda Charelton Heston esque if you will."  
  
Luke just stared at her, silently wondering whether or not he had the guts to tell her what those words meant and that he was sober enough to know he was saying when he said them. What difference would it make if she knew? She was still with Christopher, in fact here he was coming in the door right now, hardly the time for love confessions. Luke looked down at his dishrag sadly and fought down the urge to pour his soul out and end the hurting. Chuckling sadly he stated: "Nothing I asked you for a towel for my duck."  
  
Lorelia chuckled to herself to cover her emotional crash, *I don't know what I was thinking.* "Okay, teach me to trust a drunk man"  
  
Luke's heart skipped a beat when she looked almost disappointed, sad even. "What'd you think I said?"  
  
"Oh I don't know."  
  
Both sat in a semi awkward silence, until the food came, actually it was silent then too, they just looked at each other, and Luke handed her the plates. Lorelai swayed around tables to get to Rory, who was still looking for who she assumed was Dean. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, Dad said he'd be back for diner."  
  
"Diner where'd he go?"  
  
"Boston, work, I guess."  
  
"K." Rory continued her search around the room.  
  
"Muffin for your thoughts." Rory suddenly jerked her eyes up to Lorelai's and tried to play off her actions.  
  
"The towns really going crazy over this whole drunk thing, Did you ever find out what happened?" Lorelai took the hint and changed the subject.  
  
"I still don't know but I'll ask Patty later." Rory faught down the urge to search the room again, and started tearing apart her muffin. Though out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jess coming toward their table. And it wasn't just her imagination, Jess was in fact coming around the tables quite gracefully, It was a working reflex, but when he registered it was Rory who was sitting there, he just as gracefully swayed around them. Lorelai couldn't help but notice. "That was interesting." Rory pretended not to hear and continued wit her muffin masecre. Lorelai took this as a sign of trouble. "What's up with you two? I thought you were, uh, friends."  
  
[silence]  
  
"Ro-"  
  
"Sookie wedding."  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai was caught off guard by her daughters cryptic answer.  
  
"I kissed him and freaked out, then ran away."  
  
"You-?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did he-?"Lorelia suddenly wondered when the need for full sentences had been omitted, and why it hadn't happened earlier.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And then you left, and you didn't-"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And now he's Mescha."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? That's it? No yelling, or daggers or towers?" Not that Rory wanted any of the above to happen, but it was so unlorelai of Lorelai to not make a fuss over this.  
  
"Your hair is too long it would never work."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Mom nothing, it was a while ago, obviously you've handled it,........or not........ and you're growing up. What's there to do? Towers are out."She hated to say it but it was true.  
  
"So no slut taunting or door locking or Never been kissed references?"  
  
Lorelai smirked at the visual. "Maybe a little taunting."  
  
"Just okay?"  
  
"Just okay." [lorelai laughs in her coffee]  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing just.....Ever notice that every time you kiss someone for the first time, you run away?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dean, he kissed you in the market, you turn purple and run away to Lane"  
  
"My first kiss, and Lane had to know all the details before anyone else."  
  
"You could've waited till the kiss was over to go tell Lane about it."  
  
[Rory Glares at her]  
  
"Okay Tristan"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You kissed him, cried and ran away."  
  
"I was confused and in love with Dean."  
  
"And need I say Jess?"  
  
"Confused again."  
  
"Well I better call the local shrink 'cause your just to jumpy and confused."  
  
[Rory, exasperated, sighs]  
  
"Were they at least good kisses?"  
  
"All breathtaking, really top notch."  
  
"All right if you don't want to be serious."  
  
"This coming from Ms. Serious here, besides who says I'm not being serious?"  
  
"Well people don't usually use the term 'top notch' when describing something sexual."  
  
Luke who has been moving towards their table briskly moves in the other direction when he hears the word sexual.  
  
Lorelai Of course noticed. Always up for a little teasing she thought she prolong the blushing affect. [mumbles, then yells:] "Sex!"[mumbles] "Orgasm!"  
  
"This is a diner, Peaople eat here."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
[Luke groans]  
  
"Prude!" She giggled at the affect she had on him, and turned back to Rory, who was still eyeing Jess and watched as he left the diner. Lorelai gave her and understanding look. "I'd better go talk to him." Lorelai had to stifle a sigh when Rory left, infinitely grateful she didn't ask what she was talking to Luke about.  
  
-----  
  
As Rory left the diner she let her eyes roam around the square in search of Jess, She immediately regretted the choice when her eyes landed on a skanky blonde, leaning against a tree, with Jess underneath her. She scowled at the kissing couple, thoroughly jealous, Some irrational part of her was hoping the conversation she had set out to have with him would lead to that, well, something like that. What she was watching was tearing her heart away, but it seemed impossible to not look at it, She just kept looking like if she looked long enough, she would find some shred of evidence that this was just as fling and he was actually in love with her. Not that molesting some other girl in a public place under a tree, was the best way to prove your love for someone else, but she had some insane need to find just a tiny sign. She ran her eyes up what she could see of his body, staring with his shoes, his legs, his chest, his eyes, his eyes were open! That meant-  
  
"Rory!"  
  
She jumped when a male voice called her name, her first reaction was to yell at who ever was disrupting her reverie, but she realized it was probably Dean, and she turned around ready to greet her "boyfriend". She turned around and lifted her eyes up to his, but was confused when he jumped when they're eyes met. She half laughed inwardly when she realized she was still scowling. She apologetically stood on her tiptoes, and reluctantly kissed him, pulling his face close to hers with her hand, But was shocked when she went to pull away, but was pulled closer still by his arms. When they finally broke apart, he smiled at her and greeted her with the usual "Hey." Rory noted the lack of tingles that smile gave her today, but for his sake plastered on a fake smile, sighing inwardly, wondering when being with her boyfriend of choice, had become such a chore.  
  
Short I know but more really soon. R&R 


End file.
